


平成三十三年新宿二丁目

by helicopterrrrr



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicopterrrrr/pseuds/helicopterrrrr
Summary: 水仙
Relationships: Sawamura Shinji/Suda Masaki
Kudos: 1





	平成三十三年新宿二丁目

1  
众导演惊闻菅田眈眈垂涎同性恋情，脑袋上的灯泡纷纷亮起，四处搜罗好故事摆到面前任他百里挑一。奈何敬业爱岗模范俳优档期拥挤，日程排起来总让人想起清晨初醒的小田急线或天色渐沉的涉谷街头。所以即便是被眷顾的幸运本子也得不到插队特权，只能听话地取个号去排队，从前面同样可怜的同行手里接过写着“队尾”的牌子，凄凄切切地伸长了脖子踮脚巴望身前这条长长长队。一直盼到斗转星移年号换新，两个男人的纠缠故事才总算站到人前。菅田点点头接过本子，笑得望眼欲穿别有深意，当即开始日夜沉思如何掰弯自己。

旧相识的大森监督邀菅田共饮（喝酒十分钟交谈半小时睡觉两小时的那种），约在人迹罕至的料亭二层最深处的包间，有一句没一句地谈那些搬上台面也不会让人尴尬的生活细节，但聊到最后还是没能避开本行的严肃话题。尽管他们约见的本意并非探讨演技，菅田思来想去终是决定赶在自己歪倒在角落昏睡前开口请教：这些年来我到底只是跟着台本走，所以始终好奇大森さん究竟如何为那些波澜不惊的寡淡细节蒙上暧昧滤镜。  
大森偏过脸，望向菅田时有些诧异，显然是不曾被问及这样的商业机密。他将杯中液体饮尽后才好整以暇地回应：那并不是我的滤镜。这些事情菅田くん应该比我更深有体会，每个人的眼光里都是不一样的你。  
这话不假，菅田点头表示理解。很多东西正因为尚未点破才更加富于生活感，总有些人眼中但凡交集皆可称为暧昧。  
大森笑道，放心好了，如今你就是点睛之笔，总能让现场的共演者和staff都很安心。

被轻易贴上暧昧标签的例子有很多，比如亲友永远逃不过被拎出来举例。毕竟是无处不在的存在。太贺被叫出来吃咕嘟嘟的しゃぶしゃぶ，波涛汹涌的升腾白气横亘在二人之间，一桌之隔彼此眼中对方的脸都模糊得有点遥远了。织女牛郎相隔两岸在银河里涮高级牛肉，四支筷子搭个桥交流感情。菅田目光穿过奶白色银河的距离，无声地示意自己有话要说，太贺心领神会地放下筷子。声速没有光速快，话音这才悠悠飘过去：太贺，你说我是不是应该去gay吧体验一下生活。  
什么？此言冲击力过于强烈，太贺以为是幻听，差点没重新抓起筷子往自己大腿上扎。他印象里的菅田是这样：人前再怎么光鲜时尚，回到家还是要孤独打炮。这可能也是一种守身如玉，毕竟一人解决总好过找来的姐姐把你服侍得全身酥软之后穿好黑丝扭头就把你十万卖给八卦小报。他印象里的菅田不会恣意到进出那些场合。  
我是说，现在突然变得有点难以想象那样的设定了。  
太贺从来不是那种会把亲友往火坑里推的人，发现对方不是开玩笑后便急欲悬崖勒马。一双晶亮的狗狗眼瞪得好圆，扑闪两下哀求菅田，语重心长道，将晖你醒一醒啊，人间感情大同小异，只是对象换成了同性，所以没有必要刻意把自己搞成那边的人，你站进那个场景之后自然就能与搞基氛围融为一体。  
这话可以两种解释，可能是赞美你演技精得入木三分，又或是暗示你其实自带给气。到底是当局者迷旁观者清，连亲亲好闺蜜也会遇上心思不在同一频率的时候。菅田本能地理解成前者，却不知太贺的潜台词落在后者的范畴。  
不是啦我当然不会弯了。菅田摆摆手笑着解释，就像在形容一种记忆合金，掰弯了还能自己弹回直的那种。  
说得轻巧想得容易，到底有没有自知之明，这事让马内甲知道了估计要数落他一顿。太贺腹诽，他终于意识到自己哪怕真拦在菅田身前也只会无功而返，无奈地提议要不我陪你去吧。果不其然又被拒绝，最后只能叮嘱道，你小心一点，门口看看不进去也好，至少别给人拐跑。

2  
新宿是这样一个地方，总给人一种繁忙印象，但每一种五光十色通宵达旦又有微妙差别，比如二丁目是日夜笙歌的俏丽女子，而一丁目更像白天仪表堂堂夜间韵事风流的男性。菅田路人扮相站在街口，迎着这片剥开夜色的纷乱光彩，侧颜被镀一层薄薄的鲜亮晕影，额头眉骨和架着墨镜的鼻梁，再往下是口罩。他到底不是没有分寸，连风衣都裹得紧：否则暴露了身材怕是要被街上东张西望的拉客哥哥当作同行。这里一条街过去千姿百态，亮着灯的店名写的尽是让人读不懂的花哨字母。但菅田只是站着，迟迟未迈步。一旁的自贩机前站了个黑乎乎的路人影子，正面被机械的刺眼白光照亮，他从侧面看不太清。  
暗里顾盼时菅田被人搭上肩，心惊胆慑地转过身望见一个逆光身影。那个影子出声了：借个火。他摸向衣兜递去打火机，得到点头致谢。还回来时对方随口多问了一句，你看起来并不像经常来这里。那嗓音低沉又带一分醉酒的轻浮，菅田这才嗅到那阵烟草味里微弱的酒精气。  
他不解地对上那只闪烁的右眼：难道这里还存在什么地下交易的案内者吗？  
那人摇头，吐一口烟，灰色烟雾消失在暗色里：你看起来可疑，像是要从这里面抓人去卖淫。  
菅田哭笑不得，对方大抵是没有认出自己，这固然让他松一口气，但锅从天降也着实令人委屈：不不不我不是我没有，我为什么要做那种事情？  
此番搭讪在菅田意料之外，他委屈的同时立刻意识到此处危机四伏：并不是指什么飞来横祸，但自己随时可能在迈出那一步之前率先被各种不可抗力挤出不夜城。他很快向一旁留在原地吞云吐雾的那位发问，有没有什么喝酒的地方，只喝酒的那种就可以。  
只喝酒？  
菅田有点心虚地点点头，暗自祈求那人不要发现自己意图借酒壮胆。

居酒屋的墙上贴着花花绿绿的广告，啤酒、风俗店、赛马，边角叠在一起杂乱无章，更不讲究分类。充足的暖黄色光线里菅田终于看清这位借火路人，他的短发蓬乱微卷，面容精瘦轮廓分明眼神有力。他自报家门叫堀口，爱好是赌马，经营过拳场也做过陪酒的牛郎，今天酒喝到一半出去吹风顺便抽根烟，意外撞上菅田。  
新次。他一手搭上旁边看起来像是同伴的那位：我不跟男人喝酒，你去。  
新次闻言转向堀口，不满地啧一声，又抬起眼望向菅田，目光是扫描一样。他说，我叫新次。声音温暖又清朗。  
菅田礼貌地抿嘴笑，漏出一个短暂的气音：su…但又随即改口：masaki。早上八点半新宿站的通勤男性十人里可以有三个叫这个名，但菅田将晖只他一人。国民俳优在新宿颠鸾倒凤寻觅春宵，怎么可能有人相信。现在看来对方并不认识自己，这反而让他更放心。  
新次推过去一杯酒，明黄色液体里有气泡跳动。菅田对自己的酒量相当有数，他想反正今晚不可能安然归家，不如将心思跟着沉进那气泡里裂掉。飘飘欲仙与昏昏欲睡的临界点上他已无法预感有什么即将开场，甚至无意地剥掉外套。这着实是一个危险的警示。单薄衣衫下身体曲线若隐若现，新次突然凑到他身前。

二人靠着肩站在情人旅馆门口，一对情侣从他们身边拉拉扯扯招摇出入。菅田不熟悉这种地方，更不愿意想象里面有怎样的奇特布局，表情更是嫌弃得不行。新次说，有地方睡觉还有什么好挑的，说着抓上手腕意图把人拉进去。菅田甩开手拒绝：开房钱我出，你想睡什么高级房间都可以，只要别在这种地方好不好。  
新次点头答应，但还是很想翻白眼：你怎么和堀口一样挑。

3  
菅田不曾有过对上眼的随地打炮经验，正如太贺所言他千真万确不是会做这种事的人。但他此时赤裸着被按在浴室挂着水珠的墙壁上，背后湿漉漉，还是很快进入状态。新次一手按着他的肩压上来吻，啃咬吮吸都熟练得像是千百次重复过这样的动作。他们鼻尖抵在一起舌尖绕在一起胸膛贴在一起性器碰在一起，跌跌撞撞地挪到床上去，移动时好几次险些腿脚相撞。  
菅田艰难地从令人窒息的亲吻中回过神时已经被摔进豌豆公主的二十层柔软被褥了，棉被软乎乎几乎要将他吞掉，丝毫无法带来安全感。他望向新次时目光仍然迷乱，咬着嘴唇又觉得紧张刺激小鹿乱撞。新次拎起他的脚踝把人折成一个羞耻角度，手探往后方才摸到一阵意料之外的湿润，连忙把人翻过来仔细打量。菅田的确是有备而来，但他这时候反而要脸红，腿不安分地挣了两下，催促说你别停啊看什么看没见过讲究的吗。  
这样的事实很容易让人联想到一些画面：一次次把水灌进体内时指甲掐进手心的痕迹，强忍腹中翻涌的痛感释放时紧锁的眉头，白色照明下涂满冰凉液体的亮晶晶的手指，一边深入一边调整呼吸咬住下唇时漏出的轻哼。所幸新次同样不太懂男人上床的那一套，只知道要捅后面，也就没想太多，更没有拆穿对方那点害羞还嘴硬的意思，只看着那副躯体在自己的目光下一点点烧起来。  
所以说你别看了。  
我还是第一次遇到处男献初夜。新次开玩笑，话音刚落胯骨被绵绵蹬一脚，力道不大，他也未折损分毫，反而更像调情。但他还是听话地滑进去两根手指，饶有兴趣地问，你和每个人做的时候都会把自己打理得干干净净不用人家动手吗。  
我也是第一次和男人做好吗！菅田本想再蹬一脚，奈何后面被牵制，下半身不方便动，只能气鼓鼓地强行转移话题：自己戴套。新次听话地伸一条手臂到床头去拉抽屉，玩他的那只手并未停下。他咬着撕开包装后才终于抽回那只手，菅田如释重负地轻呼一口气，但下一秒立刻被捅进去一半。或许得益于他事前做的那些准备，倒是没有想象的那么痛，但猝不及防的动作还是令人喊出声来。睡二十层棉绒床垫的是真公主，但将公主压在身下的未必是真王子。公主怎么可以被粗暴对待。  
偏偏就是被粗暴对待了。新次双手抓在他臀上，从下面把人兜住，顶胯的频率十分规律，但捅每一下都异常深入。菅田隐忍地吸气，然后难耐地呜咽出声，不住地颤抖。震波一圈圈的，涟漪一样无声地漾开。前端也被顶得颤巍巍抬起头，腺液沾湿在腿根。占有与被占有的感触过于真实过于熟悉，不知从何而来的契合感使他们同时攀上高潮。两具过分近似的躯体颤抖着交缠在一起，带着眩晕的快感冲上脑际。菅田几乎要向后倒去，被新次的手稳稳扶住后背，只无助地仰起头，像受到惊扰即将嘹唳高吭的鹤。可他并没有力气出声，带着哭腔的喘息也被粗暴的亲吻生生堵回去。

新次后仰倒在床上，菅田压在他身上，双手仍紧紧环在背后，潮红的脸颊贴在他胸前。他仔细咀嚼这种从未体验过的快感，那不只是旖旎情事所带来的，更鲜明的印象是他们的过分默契。他愈发感到后怕，同步是一件可怖的事情：来自两条流水线上的齿轮需要多少条件才能无缝契合？你随处撞见的路人如何与你在高潮时有同样的震颤频率？元初的生命从海中诞生至今是否真的进化出亿万种心跳？他没来由地感到鼻腔湿热泛酸，战栗着翻个身同新次并排躺。  
泪水落在胸前一阵湿凉，新次挑起一边眉毛看菅田，无辜地想这人是该不是被自己操哭了吧，又莫名地有点自满。哎，你怎么了。而菅田甚至不回望他一眼，只抬起手臂挡在眼前，若无其事地装作是生理泪，掩起颤音闷闷地说，没什么，你太激烈了。演技在人看不到的地方才是真的精。

4  
醒来时前一夜的感受都不再真切，身上只有干净的味道，连对方的体温也未留下分毫。这就好比蹲在海滩上凝视从指隙溜走的一把沙粒：每一个清晨醒来时无论如何回忆也捉不到十分钟前那个梦境中的任何细节。菅田摸出手机划开屏幕在他姐妹的聊天框里打一行字：太贺，我和男人睡了，怎么办。但手指停在发送键上迟迟按不下去，半晌又将那行字统统删尽。当时是谁信誓旦旦说自己是宁折不屈的直男。他可不愿许久之后仍要在无伤大雅的玩笑面前费尽口舌解释，睡觉而已，不是爱情。  
然后新次翻了个身，一条手臂搭上他腰际。他翻身侧躺，目光从新次的额上沿着侧颜一直移到喉结——没睡醒的样子反而多了几分乖顺可爱，轮廓都柔和起来，单是看这副模样很难想象他前一夜是如何灭裂冲撞。好想亲他一口。菅田挪过去两寸，温软的下面轻轻碰到新次侧腰上。  
新次揉揉眼睛，睡意被本能的欲望驱散，心有灵犀地从棉被下面勾菅田的腿。他们借着晨起反应又来一发，仍是与前一夜相同的默契。让人一边后怕一边上瘾的岂不正是毒品？菅田拿纸巾擦掉粘在下腹的液体，靠在新次怀里断续地喘气说，我总觉得你好熟悉，像是在哪里见过，可能是书里。  
什么？新次眨眨眼：可是我不读书。

那部作品要求菅田走狂野Alpha路线，现在想来每天都过得非常努力，累死累活练两块肉眼可见的腹肌，刚开始那段时间洗澡出来站在镜子前焦虑地想自己完全看不出半点变化。导演说真的有变，变成了另一种色情，然后东拉西扯试图转移他注意，又在不可避免地谈及原作时提起一个命题：菅田くん你知道吗，寺山说嘴唇是男同性恋者的凶器。  
为什么？  
可能因为那个微妙的弧度让人想舔上去，菅田くん可曾有这样的自觉？  
而菅田仍然费解地歪着脑袋，没能听出其中的暗示。他有细密纤长的睫毛和挑起好看弧度的眼角，有让女孩子手追心慕的精致五官和让男人踟蹰着摸向裆部的精妙肢骨。那个场景里从他的每一个毛孔沁出的汗水都是让人昏头的催情剂。但他显然没有这样的自觉。正是那些没有自觉的才最迷人眼，井伊氏第24代当主不曾得知自己是德川家康唯一宠爱过的小姓。他们有过怎样昭然若揭却无人道破的灰色关系，野史里直接类比信长与兰丸在本能寺的璀璨火光中殉情。但如今你要从何处觅得如此有理可依的宠溺？战国推杯换盏的纷华轶事放在当下显然是超出想象的东西。

菅田偏过脸去蹭新次的脸颊，此时又回味起浴室里他扑上来的那个吻。新次的嘴唇有一点凉，像击碎空气的风，风拂过他的脸颊，又在途经唇角时停下。亲吻是翻滚着席卷来的海浪，带一点腥咸的味道，却并不令人讨厌。他的发尾滴着水，啪嗒啪嗒落到两个人的肩上。菅田用余光瞥一眼，在那滴水折射的晃眼光芒里幡然醒悟：黏稠心绪袭来毫无道理。那滴水垂直落到很深的地方，在他体内铺开，灌注成一片汪洋，盐分又化作泪沾湿新次胸口。没有人知道海水与泪水是否拥有相同本质，正如没有人知道世间是先有爱还是先有性，又或者只是神先抽出了一根肋骨。但欢愉从刻在基因里的本能中产生，泪水与精液一同流进海里，他们唯一的交集只是一个共有的夜晚，却沉湎于这种无解的默契。自己该如何解释这种默契？  
而此时新次竟像是看穿了他的心思，问道，你想去海边吗。  
他果真是一片海。  
但到底是不可能去海边。新次将人揽得更紧，话也说得一字一顿：你知道吗，歌舞伎町的陪酒女从不让人摸下面，男人却争先恐后为她们一瓶接一瓶地开最贵的酒，你很像。  
菅田疑惑，像是在听属于另一个世界的奇异故事。旁人的眼光在他那里都是不可信的，他一向以为穷奢极侈千金一掷的场合并不适合形容自己。但到新次这里他毫无缘由地双标，甚至终于产生了一点五年前导演暗示的自觉：原来自己真的是吸毒之后产生的幻觉？  
所以分别时他说，谢谢你再见啦，然后主动吻了新次。

5  
这更像是一种爱情以上的混沌感情。寺山说你只需爱我一半，剩下的一半我想默默看海。他说这世上最遥远的地方是自己的心，每个人都有各自的大海就行。他写一个爱上海员的寂寞女人每日用录音机挽留海浪的声音，最后跳进了自己录下的浪声里自尽。  
爱都很脆弱无力，但只睡一觉也确乎不是爱情。

晨间节目番宣总是很早，菅田坐在车里眯眼看窗外流动的黎明。路上的车稀稀拉拉，东京半梦半醒，两侧昏暗的风景迅速向后退去，穿过半个新宿驶向港区的电视局。没有人知道假如时间一直往前，晦暗的新宿能否迎来晴朗春天*。但至少现在还没有。喜怒无常的风尚在不羁的年纪，还需要更多时间去学会变温柔，樱树也仍抻着光秃枝桠，沉沉梦中尚未苏醒。天空苍白单调，像一层晦暗黏稠的糨糊，底下有滞重潮湿的空气，气体流通的缝隙被糊上，只留了稀薄的氧气令人呼吸不畅。明灭的灯影里菅田猛然想到新次，那片海在他离开二丁目时彻底碎成一座无法触及的蜃气楼，翻滚的海浪折出的粼粼波涛过于灼眼过于明亮，在他心上灼出一道难以磨去的痕迹。惊鸿一瞥后是梦里彷徨。东京之旅一早比一世遥远，但哪怕再等一世你也未必能与那出奇同步的呼吸与心跳重逢。平成三十三年的新宿仍旧是一种切肤的孤独。

*寺山修司『昭和十一年靠在新宿二丁目的妓院桃园楼栏杆上歌唱的少年的春之觉醒』


End file.
